Yakon
|japanese = |team = |team2 = |team3 = |affiliation = Babidi's Forces |affiliation2 = |affiliation3 = |previous affiliation = |previous affiliation2 = |previous affiliation3 = |occupation = |previous occupation = |partner = |previous partner = |trained = |instructor = |instructor2 = |instructor3 = |instructor4 = |instructor5 = |instructor6 = |headquarters = Babidi's Spaceship |manga debut = Chapter 450 |anime debut = DBZ222 |movie debut = |ova debut= |game debut= |family = |techniques = * Protruding Claws * Light Absorption |tools = }} was a Majū. He was a member of Babidi's Forces, and, along with the twisted mage himself, was trying to revive Majin Boo. Yakon met his end at the hands of Super Saiyan 2 Son Gokū. Personality Yakon's personality was that of a relatively simply being. Notably, Yakon appeared to think more with stomach than his brain, as his first thoughts when he met Son Gokū and the others were which ones he would eat first. Additionally, his gluttony would wind up being his own downfall, as he was killed by devouring too much of Gokū's "light".Dragon Ball chapter 451, pages 8-10 Despite his lack of seeming intelligence, he was capable of speaking eloquently and also proved to be an intelligent fighter in his own right. Yakon employed hidden blades to take his opponents by surprise, and preferred to use his natural abilities as a being who can thrive in darkness to his advantage.Dragon Ball chapter 450, pages 7-13 Appearance Yakon's appearance truly befit his status as a "Majū". Beastly and feral, Yakon resembled an overgrown, bipedal lizard with green, dappled skin. His bodily proportions themselves were odd, with a large upper body, broad shoulders, and a slim lower body, with his legs bent in a permanent perched position, allowing for remarkably fast movement. He had large, bulbous eyes, and remarkably lacked a neck. Yakon also had multiple spikes on his back, with similar spikes acting as retractable blades on his arm. His spinal column extended out into a spiked tail. Additionally, Yakon had the same 'M' emblem on his stomach that other members of Babidi's Forces who fell under his sorcery were banded with. Abilities Yakon was, in his own right, a powerful fighter. Despite his large size, he proved to be incredibly agile and flexible, and made use of his natural abilities to his advantage; these included retractable blades on his wrists, and the ability to see through darkness. Despite his considerable strength, Yakon's 'kili' ranking topped out at only 800, a number that was vastly weaker than Super Saiyan Son Gokū's 3,000 'kili'.Dragon Ball chapter 451, page 3 Light Absorption Yakon's most unique ability, however, was the ability to absorb 'light' — including ki — an ability that is usually seen in artificial entities, not organic lifeforms. To utilize this technique, Yakon opened his mouth, and inhaled much like a vacuum. As seen during his battle with Super Saiyan Gokū, the energy is inhaled and absorbed through the mouth; Yakon considered energy absorbed in such a manner to be a meal. However, there are limits to how much energy Yakon can consume; when he consumes more energy than he can hold, his body explodes, killing him. This is how Yakon met his end against Gokū.Dragon Ball chapter 451, pages 3-10 Part III Majin Boo Arc After the intruders on Babidi's Spaceship go through Puipui, the Dragon Team securely descend onto the second floor. Babidi then gives Yakon orders to intercept the fighters. In the anime only, Yakon devours of Babidi's footsoldiers. As the warriors alongside Shin await the next opponent, Yakon emerges from the door. Yakon then prepares for this opponent Son Gokū. The begin commences as Yakon and Gokū exchange back and forths. In Other Timelines Trunks' Timeline Yakon was killed during the battle with Trunks, with the help of the Kaiōshin and Kibito.Dragon Ball Super chapter 16 In Other Media Dragon Ball GT Ultimate Android Arc Trivia *In the Portugese dub of the Dragon Ball Z anime, Gokū referred to Yakon when he first saw him as "Miss Portugal '97". This is one of several inside-jokes within the Portugese dub of the series. Quotes References Category:Villains Category:Characters who have died and not been revived Category:Babidi's Forces